The Hidden Hall
by Just Mione
Summary: Rating just to be safe, no lemon. Ginny gets Harry and Hermione Drunk. Oneshot.


The Hidden Hall

The Quidditch matches between Slytherin and Gryffindor have always been exciting. Though this year, the trio's sixth year, it was even better, Draco Malfoy was caption of Slytherin and Harry Potter was caption of Gryffindor. The match lasted for three long hours until Harry caught the snitch from right under Malfoy's broom.

Staying true to tradition, the winning house had their party in their common room. In the twins' absence, Ginny became the troublemaker and practical joker. She started to play tricks on the trio and make strange rumors about them. The only problem was Ginny was tired today because of the game, but not tired enough to not play some games with everyone.

"Harry, I know I said this earlier but today you really showed Malfoy who is the better captain." Ginny said as Harry sat back in _his_ chair by the fire. He felt drained by the three hour game where it was raining for the last hour and a half.

"Thanks Ginny." He sighed as she handed him a glass full of some kind of amber liquid, "Whoa, Ginny what is this?" He sniffed the contents of the glass carefully knowing of her tricks.

"Feorge and Gred's non-alcoholic firewhiskey." She urged him to drink it, "Come on its one of their joke shop things."

"Alright." Harry said and drank the firewhiskey, "Did you just say Feorge and Gred?"

"Yeah that's how they put it on the label." Ginny said as Hermione came in to the room and sat on the couch next to Harry's chair. She had a rather large book in her hands and her nose was an inch from the page, Harry also noticed that the one picture on the page she was reading was not moving.

"Hermione, what are you reading?" Harry asked trying to look at the cover or the binding, at least.

"It's a muggle college textbook and I have an exam coming up soon and I have to study for it." Hermione said quickly, so that she could finish reading the book sooner.

"Hermione," He pulled the book away from her. She was reading a psychology book, "you are not a muggle and you are not in college, relax."

"Harry…My parents…you just wouldn't understand." She said taking the book back from him and she ran up the girl's staircase.

"I'll go see what's wrong." Ginny said to Harry, and then she cautiously went to Hermione's dorm. "Hey Hermione, can I come in?"

"Yeah." Hermione mumbled back to reading her book.

"Hermione, what is going on, you have been really distant these past two weeks?" Ginny asked sitting next to Hermione on someone's bed, presumably Hermione's.

"This is going to sound completely and utterly insane, but since I started at Hogwarts I've been going to two different schools, a muggle high school, through the mail, and well obviously Hogwarts. In the high school, I did better then most people and they gave me a chance to skip a grade, so I took it. The only problem with that was," Hermione said as Ginny handed Hermione a cup of the same amber liquid she gave Harry, "Ginny what is this?"

"Joke shop stuff." Ginny said, "Please continue."

"Well the problem was I skipped two years which would mean I would start at a university two years earlier then I should. Which would also mean that my last two years at Hogwarts, I would be going to a university. A university is a lot harder than Hogwarts or a high school." Hermione explained taking a sip of the liquid. "So, I'm spreading myself a little thin these days, trying to deal with the war and Harry and Ron, my studies, Harry and Ron's studies, and everything. This past year I created a spell so that I could make electronics work at Hogwarts and that was because for my university everything that is handed in has to be typed."

"Wow, Hermione, that's amazing. But you do know that you have to take it easy at times and relax a little bit." Ginny said as Hermione finished her drink.

The drinks Ginny gave to Harry and Hermione were, in reality, the real stuff. Hermione left her room and joined Harry in the common room where they shared the bottle of firewhiskey. To deceive everybody Ginny had put the label, which Fred and George were actually using for their non-alcoholic version, on the real thing.

Harry had kept refilling the bottle of firewhiskey and Harry and Hermione were drinking it right out of the bottle. Sometime after they could not remember the spell, Harry decided he was going to go do his personal Quidditch training. He walked down the stairs broom in hand with Hermione following him the entire way down the stairs; she was just wearing her uniform shirt, socks, and skirt. The only problem was that it was still raining like cats and dogs outside.

"Hermione…go…go upstairs." Harry said coherently, he was not drinking as much as she was.

"No." She said as she walked out into the poring rain.

"Hermione." He wined as her white shirt became soaked.

"I'm fin…" Hermione held up her index finger as she fell into the mud, he had tried to catch her but since he was drunk his reflexes were not that good at the time.

_Now I see why she gets annoyed when I say that I'm fine. Ok so I can't bring her inside like this. So… ok well I've gotta get her on my broom and fly her to my little hidden spot._ He thought to himself as he lifted her head from the ground. He placed her on his broom, noting how light she felt, and he flew the two of them into a window near the astronomy tower. This window lead them into a hallway that was very odd. It had one door at one end and the other end had a solid stone wall. Behind that door was a bathroom with no points of access other than the door in that hall.

Shortly after Sirius had died Harry decided he needed a place to be alone and to think about everything. He had been flying around the castle clearing his mind when he noticed an open window and decided to investigate. To his surprise he found a hallway with a fireplace and a separate bathroom. He claimed this spot as his thinking spot, because no one would be able to bother him unless they flew fairly well and knew about the hall. So he had used a cloning spell and cloned _his_ chair from the common room, his bed, and a couch from the common room also he had put all this stuff into his thinking spot because he needed to be comfortable to think.

When he got her on the couch he nudged her so that she would wake up, "Hermione come on wake up." He whispered shaking her.

"Huh…Har...Harry is that you?" Hermione looked at him unfocused

"Yes it's Harry." Harry said slowly, "Hermione stay here. I'm going to get you some dry clothes and a potion."

"Oh tay!"

He entered the bathroom to find that it looked different than the last time he saw it. Last time there was only a toilet and a sink now it was a luxury bathroom. It had a hot tub, a toilet, sink, two bathing suits one for a guy one for a girl, and also two bathrobes. Harry shook it off and grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that he kept under the sink for emergencies and this counted as a huge one. On his way out he grabbed a potion that he had kept on top of the sink.

When he left the bathroom he found Hermione sitting perfectly still; he went over to her quickly and handed her the clothes that he knew would be gigantic on her. They used to be Dudley's clothes!

"Hermione take this and go to the bathroom to change." He said handing her the oversized stuff. She just nodded and took the clothes, she begin to change, without going to the bathroom like Harry said.

Harry watched her as she unbuttoned her shirt, almost transfixed by her, then realizing what he was doing he looked away. He sat down on the bed and started to stare at the blank stone wall, he looked at the wall until Hermione sat down next to him in his emergency clothes. She started to run her fingers through his hair, touching his neck slightly.

"Hermione stop please." Harry pulled her hands off of him

"No way, Jose." Hermione giggled, as she sat on his legs, so that he couldn't get up

"Mione please stop, and my name is not Jose, its Harry."

"Hm…Ye…NO!" She pulled her hands back and started to play with his hair. Hermione continued to play with his hair, neck, and his sensitive ear lobes. For the time being he let her play, but the traitor in his pants, as he always called it, wanted to play too.

_She is my best friend…Your best female friend…No way!...You like her…No, I'm going to take a bath…With her…NO ALONE! _ Harry fought with himself. "Hermione, I'm going to go take a bath. Harry said as he slid his legs off the bed from under her. She followed him to the bathroom. "No Hermione I have to be alone."

"But I'm all dirty." She said playing with her mud covered hair

_Oh Yeah I almost forgot about that. _Harry walked over to the towel rack where the two bathing suits were hanging and handed her the girl's bikini. "Erm…Here Mione change into this."

"Ok, thanks." Hermione said and pulled the shirt she was wearing off her head, and Harry's eyes bulged out of his head, she wasn't wearing a bra. Harry quickly pulled on his swim trunks and jumped in to the hot tub.

Hermione sat down right next to him with a softly muttered "Ouch." Mostly due to the water's very hot temperature.

"Mione is it to hot, cause if it is I can lower it, I think?" Harry moved away from her quickly looking for a knob to lower the temperature.

"No it's fine." She mumbled as she slowly mover closer to her. Which in a way Harry was grateful for because in the event that she passed out he could catch her quickly. "Harry your hot."

_Did I just hear her right, oh dear Merlin._ "No I'm ok." _Change subject quickly, the game, no hotness evolved there. _"So Mione did you go to the match today?"

"Yeah, it was really really really long." She put her arms around his neck, "You played really good and you deserve a thanks for that." Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "You know you smell really good."

"Erm…Thanks you do too." He said as she sat on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. _I'm good Harry, not bad Harry, be good, be calm…but you want to….No, I'm good Harry. _She really fit perfectly on his lap though; Harry smiled despite himself and held her closer to him.

After a while Hermione looked up into his eyes though his non-foggy glasses, they were only that way because of the spell she had put on them earlier that day, and she started to play with his wet hair. She tried to style it, first she spiked it up using the water to help keep it up then she make a mock-Mohawk, somehow she did the impossible she flattened all his hair, but apparently it looked bad and she just ruffled his hair back to its natural state. "That looks better." Hermione said and placed her head back on his shoulder.

They sat in the tub for hours just like that Hermione's head on Harry's shoulder and his arms wrapped around her small form. They only moved when Harry tickled Hermione in some of her more ticklish spots.

When they got out of the hot tub they wrapped themselves in towels and walked over to the fireplace, where a fire was crackling merrily. Hermione pulled out her wand and dried both of their bathing suits off with a complicated series of wand movements.

"Thank you and Mione you have to teach me how to do that." Harry said sitting on the bed pulling him with her, she giggled as she landed next to him on the bed. "Do you want to go to sleep?"

"Yeah." She pulled the blanket up over them and snuggled closer to Harry

"Well then night, Mione." He flicked his wand and made the torches on the walls go out; he wrapped an arm around her and promptly fell asleep.

When Harry woke up the next morning, Hermione was still sleeping, but she was saying something in her slumber. Harry was curious.

"…Henry VIII - Henry VIII, Herald - 2 Henry VI, Herald - King John, Herald - Richard II, Herald - The Two Noble Kinsmen, Herald – Coriolanus, Herald - King Lear, Herbert, Sir Walter VI - Richard III, Hermia - A Midsummer Night's Dream, Hermione - The Winter's Tale, Hero -Much Ado About Nothing, Hippolyta - A Midsummer Night's Dream, Hippolyta - The Two Noble Kinsmen, Holland, Henry - 3 Henry VI…" Hermione recited Shakespeare Character's names

"She studies in her sleep?" Harry slightly shook her shoulder, poked her, yelled in her ear, and tickled her, but she would not wake up. "Should I throw cold water on her? No Ron and I tried that before, bad results." Harry rested his forehead on hers, just looking at her as she slept. _Dear sweet Merlin she is gorgeous when she sleeps._ "I have to wake her up." _Damn._ He tilted his head a little bit and kissed her on the lips, her eyes flew open then closed as she kissed him back, and he broke the kiss before they got carried away.

"I'm sorry. Why in god's name, am I in your bed and wearing a bathing suit?" She said looking down at her attire

"Don't be sorry." Harry sat up, "There is a perfectly good explanation for all of this and it all starts with Ginny. She got us drunk. I decided to go do my personal Quidditch training, you followed me out into the rain, wearing your school shirt and skirt, and then you passed out in the mud. I couldn't leave you there so I brought you up here and got you a change of clothes and you changed. I was going to take a bath but you wanted to take a bath too so we changed into the bathing suits and we sat in the hot tub for a while, when we got out you dried us off and we went to sleep. When I woke up you were still sleeping but you were studying in your sleep."

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm hexing Ginny when I see her."

"It is weird that I was studying in my sleep though. I wasn't dreaming about anything school related at all I was dreaming….ah it doesn't matter."

"Why doesn't it matter?"

"It just doesn't, ok?"

"Fine, fine, leave me out, I don't care." He stuck his head up in the air, "Mione, do you want to go out with me?" He looked down at the floor as she lifted his head and leaned closer to him. She kissed him. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"Take a hint." She kissed him again

"That means yes?"

"Bingo, give this man a prize." Hermione said as she picked up her discarded clothing from the night before. She took out her wand and cleaned the clothes then she started pulling them on over her bikini. "Now Harry how do we get down from here?"

"We fly down to the ground or we fly over to the astronomy tower and walk to Gryffindor tower." Harry said as he pulled his Quidditch robes on over his head and grabbed his broom

"Can we go to the astronomy tower please?"

"Yeah." Harry said as he sat on his broom, "Come on Hermione."

"I'm a bit scared."

"Mione you've faced Death Eaters and you're scared of my flying skills."

"No, just heights."

"Mione, just close your eyes and hold on to my waist." He said holding out his free hand, and Hermione took it as she sat behind him on the broom. "And remember relax." Harry said as he felt her trembling as she held on to his waist.

Harry slowly flew out of the open window and flew over to the astronomy tower. He was just going fast enough to have a slight wing grace his face but not so fast that Hermione screamed at him. He landed on the astronomy tower so lightly Hermione didn't even feel it.

"Mione, look down." She pulled her head back from his back and saw the stone floor under her feet.

"Were on the astronomy tower." she squeaked as she jumped off the broom, "Now the easy part, going to the common room."

"Yeah." He smiled as they held each others hands

"A thought just struck me."

"Yeah what is it."

"We have to tell Ginny and Ron."

"They'll find out on their own." Harry smiled as they stopped out side of the portrait of the fat lady. They kissed each other then stated the password and walked inside.

THE END!

Nice Short One-shot. It's finally summer, well school is out for the year, so I should have more stories appearing on this wonderful website soon. Many of theses stories I notice will be one-shots if I'm lucky maybe 2 or 3 chapters.

Just Mione


End file.
